


陡壁

by giuliano14



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuliano14/pseuds/giuliano14
Summary: “你只要为我点一点火 然后让我此刻至少可度过”
Relationships: 成実, 豆原一成/川西拓実
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

陡壁

/

一切来得很简单。

他一伸手就能摸到对方的肩胛骨。

坚硬的。凸起的。锋利的。像一块被人打磨好的石。

于是川西拓実近乎有些恶劣地按了按身上的人背脊那部分凸起，两只手抓紧了那两块肩胛骨。他立刻感觉到下半身被性器更猛烈地冲撞着，深浅不一地刺着自己已经柔软的后穴。汗水和喘息跌入他的脖颈，川西拓実忽然忍不住笑了起来。那男孩略略僵了僵，仿佛听到他细细的融进意乱情迷的呼吸声响之中的笑意，透过迷蒙的灯光。从上方看过来。

川西意识到对方在找自己的眼睛。

他实际上也已经算被干得有些发软，脑袋发蒙，但还是足够清醒地仰了仰脖子，一滴汗顺着他的颈项滑落至后方。他眼神聚了焦，和男孩的目光撞了过去。眼里的笑意却还没灭。但下一秒他就怔住了。川西很敏锐地立刻觉察到了对方并不算愉快、甚而有一些复杂的情绪。那种目光里带了些问号和困惑，即使在这种的场景下，也忍不住让人想要探究探究。但这人并未给他机会，他被翻过半身，身子抵靠在床尾，一只手悬在半空。又立刻被操得有些发晕。酒太烈了。

朦朦胧胧中川西还是忍不住想：是委屈。

那种眼神他其实很熟悉，从前见过不止一次。  
当然不是在这个男孩身上。  
是一种被无视却又自卑到说不出口的，委屈。

他还是伸着手抓着对方的肩胛骨。那种触感令川西觉得自己仿佛是在攀援。

……

“所以呢，其实川西君是在和我吹嘘吧？”朋友对着面前呼啦啦的电扇皱起眉头，有些嫌弃地问到。

川西这时候正跪在玄关的椅子后翻地上的鞋，听到这话抬起头来，那双狭长到漂亮的眼尾里写着不可思议：“我？”

“不然呢，这些话说出去，大家都会羡慕你即使是烂醉后不可控的一夜情，也能够睡到活大又可爱的小男生吧。”

川西翻出一双干净的拖鞋，站起身，一脚轻轻提过去：“换上。”接着他朝屋内走，倒了杯白水灌进喉里才继续道：

“我怀疑人家还是个处男。倒也不是完全不认识，从前我跟……”他顿了一下，喉头里那口一直在打转徘徊的水终于咽了下去：“我跟前辈常去的一家居酒屋就见过。大概是老板娘的儿子，虎头虎脑得，坐在一群人花天酒地的吧台边上写着什么，说不定是作业呢……”川西终于笑了一下：“好像就是叫什么豆原来着。”

“说到底原来还不是和那家伙过不去，”朋友撇撇嘴吐槽道。川西下意识就把手边杯子旁的汤勺朝人丢过去，对方仿佛预料到会有这一幕似的，稳稳伸手一把接住。接着蓦然质问他：“成年了吗？”

对面那张本来还有带点愠怒的漂亮脸蛋立刻僵住了。宿醉的头痛感仿佛一条会回家的爬虫，出去打了个转，这时候又直直侵入了川西的脑内。他“啊——”了一声，皱起眉头用力抱住了头：“混蛋，我竟然忘了先问这个。”

“冤孽啊川西君，”朋友在身后笑得一脸欠扁样：“这顿分手酒喝得可太精彩了。”

/

豆原一成这样的年轻人，十七岁一过，飞快学会了浪掷生命。

橘子汽水的瓶盖被扭下来后显得很小，他用食指指尖勾着边缘，在手上旋了旋，紧接着举起手臂——朝着不远处的垃圾桶——投球——啪嗒——没进，瓶盖咕噜噜转到地上。豆原一成面色平静，慢悠悠走过去，俯下身把它捡起来，然后又回到原来的位置。接着开始重复刚刚的一系列动作。

他不厌其烦地投了三四次。

汽水是在后面街口的便利店买的，喝到只剩小半瓶，晃悠悠洒了一点在地上。前面街道口开始传过人声，嘈杂起来。他恰好要进行下一次的“投球”，听到这声音不由地仰起头看了一眼前面的高楼，自言自语小声道：“啊……来了。”

眼神还未转过前方，手里的东西已经扔了出去，哒——瓶盖稳稳当当落入垃圾桶中。看起来分明轻车熟路得很。

豆原快步走上前去，汇入人潮里，然后准确地抓住其中一个男生的后衣领，有点儿无礼地“喂”了一声。看起来简直像是要揍人的前兆。对方惊恐地地转过身，紧接着立刻一脸无奈：“啊，豆原，干嘛这么……”

“可以帮我代班吗？”他有些急急地开了口，看起来神色甚至有点严肃：“我本来答应了社长明天去的。”

“喂，你这家伙，哪有你这样没头没尾地就跑来开口求人的。”仍旧被他抓着的男生叹了口气，又在灼灼目光的压迫之下开口：“……行吧，反正我明天也没事。”

豆原这才笑了，鼻子眼睛几乎快挤在一起。这令他看起来有一些可爱的傻气。对面的人忍不住心想：这小子，不会是谈恋爱了吧。

川西一只手开门，另一只手忍不住去松衬衫上的领带。天气还燥热，他的手指尖触碰到内里的衬衫，觉得脖子下方的部分有一点点湿。钥匙在门孔里打转，还未旋开，有人忽然从里面飞速开了门，一把把他拉进去，然后又砰一声关上房门。

川西被吓得不轻。

川西的脸刚刚被太阳烤晒过，他原本自己都觉得有些发热。像烟丝在细细地烧。但等看清对面的人后，他面色飞速地冷了下来：“豆原……非法入侵私人住宅是违法的。”他确实有点儿生气。连脚下的鞋都没有换，轻轻挣开手，径直走到室内，拿并不太友好的眼神看门口的男孩，有点点下逐客令的味道。对方毫不在意挠挠头，语气天真到近乎恶劣：“扯平了呗。”川西还未来得及探究这个词的真正意义，就听到他继续到：“我是开门进来的，哪里有本事非法闯入。”

“印象中我并没有给过你钥匙。”川西一面说，一面若有所思地去拉沙发旁桌下的抽屉，身后的人小声道：“上周末我们做爱的时候，我随手一拉，就看到了。”抽屉里那把备用钥匙果然没有了。川西气得笑起来。

他正要发作，但豆原已经不知道什么到了他身后，一伸出手就轻易围困住了他。川西觉得自己藏在西装下的衬衫原来已经微微浸湿的部分好像更湿了。他被这宽阔又讨好的拥抱搞得十分心浮气躁，想要叫对方放手，豆原却已经张口吻住了他的耳垂。

川西大脑警报声大作，整个脑袋内被红色的叹号占据。却没有开口说一个制止的词。

“你不要生我的气。”那个人抵在他耳朵口轻轻喊：“拓実。”被这亲密的称呼击得一浑身震，川西有些无力又抗拒地摆手：“不准这样叫我。” 

“为什么？”豆原咬他的耳垂，轻轻地咬，浅浅地磨，沿着他左耳的耳钉边缘描绘形状：“我们已经做了那么多次了，你还不把我当朋友吗？”

他这话问得简直没有道理。

川西心里翻了个白眼：“我大概是不会和危险的未成年一夜情对象做朋友。”

“但是你还是忍不住和他上床对吗？”豆原笑得无比纯真，仿佛什么比赛赢了似的：“毕竟我做得还不错吧——不然你也不会忍不住那天晚上后过两天就又跑来找我。”

我只是单纯想要知道你到底是不是成年人啊……川西在心里吐槽道。

现在看来好像也不太重要了。他闷闷地想，身体明显僵了，对方围困的手臂跟着怔住，于是他又轻易挣脱开了豆原，坐回到沙发上。合起眼来，歪头倚着靠背。豆原跟着两三步跨立过来，一屁股坐下来，挤在他大腿边。这种行径未免也让川西觉得有些幼稚。

他没睁眼望他，闭着眼，看起来有点儿疲惫地开口：“豆原，或者我们之间……有很多不巧合的不该发生的发生了，但是上周末，我不是已经说清楚，我们并不适合维持这样的关系……况且我才刚刚和人分……”他觉得自己的大腿被更大的力道推挤着。然后口中的话语被人不礼貌地打断：“难道你讨厌我吗？”

川西皱了皱眉：“当然不。” “那为什么我们不能做朋友？”豆原提高了音量：“比起来和陌生的未成年维持性关系，在空窗期和朋友上床听起来不是更合理？”

川西这才睁开眼，又一次被对方的理直气壮气得笑起来：“喂——你这小子在胡说八道什么——”

“我知道你只是看不起未成年，但你并不见得看不起未成年的肉体。”豆原却跟着笑起来，那双眼睛分外明亮，在黄昏的室内竟令川西有些晃神。他忍不住别过目光，去看透过窗帘漏进来的晚霞，被切割成细长的条照射到沙发的扶手上。川西看着被映照的斑驳的皮肤。忽然觉得心里有点儿发软发酸。他没说话，又倦惫地合上眼，工作的项目数据竟好死不死闯进了脑袋里。豆原不知怎么竟也没开腔。他也没管。两个人静静坐在屋内。大腿抵着大腿。

阳光很浅，川西的耳钉折射出棱形的光。令豆原忍不住别开眼去。于是他用目光去找对方的唇，那唇形的弧度很漂亮，薄薄地贴在一起。豆原便觉得自己难免会心醉神迷。

他蓦地又回想到那天那个夜晚。

川西喝得烂醉，他去扶他。对方把他当做别人，抗拒地推搡着，直到发现自己认错了人，才顺从地接受他的援手。但就算醉得那么难受，这个人还不忘和他道谢。大醉酩酊的人不见得还会这么漂亮，但那颗耳钉在夜色里依旧亮得豆原心里发烫。这张面容已经凑得足够近，就在豆原眼前，双唇紧抿，眉头皱起。倘若豆原要想吻他，甚至不必倾身凑上前。但那时候他却觉得身躯仿佛被重重绳索围困住，他当然知道面前的人醉成这样的原因。却并不是因此束手束脚。只是觉得夜色好像随着什么铺天盖地涌下来，缠绕住他，淹没了他，使他动弹不得，只能望着那张面容侧过脸去。

他那时候脑子里像电影画面卡顿般一帧一帧盖过去，大面积的彩色和不规则的黑色侵占了他的头脑。明明是他朝川西伸出了手，却觉得自己现在像溺水待救的人。脑子里全是叫喊。

他想要说的是什么？只要等他开口，仿佛就能解救那不断下沉的心魔。但他紧紧闭着嘴，撑着那人。在心底默默念：川西……拓実……明知道无人听见。而实际上那个关键的词还未在心底寻到出口，川西就已经别过脸去，看向了别处。

于是豆原用力揽住他，说：“你太醉了。我送你回去吧。”

……

川西仍旧合眼靠在沙发的靠背上。感觉过了很久，他本想睁眼看看身边的豆原究竟在做什么，却忽然觉察到一只手有些畏缩地触碰了一下他的小指，他没做声，继续闭着眼。于是那只手又试图从他的手指和沙发皮革的空隙之间钻进去。

川西想了想，随意地抓住了那只微微有些汗湿的手，然后便感到那些手指无比自然地嵌入了自己的手指间。那种湿润的触感令他忍不住朝外轻轻松了松，但川西下意识以为下一秒就会被对方握紧。然而那只手却抵在川西手掌的皮肤上摩挲了一下，仿佛在描摹那上面的微凉的金属触感的形状。接着僵了两秒。

豆原轻轻把手收了回去。

tbcc


	2. 陡壁 02

直到快下班的时候，一个相熟的同事突然绕到川西面前，一副欲言又止的样子。川西抬头睨了他一眼，弯起眼睛带了点笑意问：“你想问什么？” 

“啊……没有……”同事顿了顿，把视线从他的电脑上移开去，又忍不住开口道：“川西君这两天，心情不太好？”

“嗯？”川西的手指暂停了几秒，这双手手指修长，指节分明，干干净净没有修饰，停在键盘上实在是有些赏心悦目的：“没有啊？”

“啊……虽然总是一副笑眯眯的样子，但总感觉你最近不太对劲呢。”同事讪讪地开口。

川西一面说没有，一面尴尬地摆手。

/

一百多块买的特价汽水。价廉却不物美。川西敷衍地迅速喝完，像是就为等着这一刻似的，把瓶身扔在地上，一脚把那易拉罐踩扁压皱。他皮鞋下方蹭着易拉罐底那层硬硬的圆环，好像想用力碾碎什么似的。啊，真烦人，川西心说。望了望不太好的天气，心中烦躁更多。

心情不太好的川西上了一辆司机心情看来并不太好的巴士，一路摇摇晃晃，让川西更烦躁。他没坐过这趟车，是去豆原学校的路。因为并不太清楚豆原在哪里上学，他中午还特意去居酒屋承受着异样的目光注视礼追问了里面的工作人员。川西靠着窗，手臂撑在窗口，那下面已经印出一道浅浅的印子。目光顺着往下，停在了左手手掌的中指上，那上面的有一道不算深的环印。川西立刻忍不住皱了下眉头。他伸手在衣服口袋里摸着，抓了一把什么。再摊开，手心上躺着两枚戒指。

他把其中一枚拿起来，对着窗外望了望。

这枚并未被他佩戴过的戒指是豆原留下的。在他们又一次做爱之后。

川西也不知道自己为什么忽然想跑来这里找对方归还戒指。他现在隐隐有些不好的预感，毕竟他很少主动去找过豆原，唯一的那一次走向完全和预期的想法背道而驰也是川西没有预料到的。年轻的男生有种让事情容易陷入难以把控的危险的魔力，这是令川西也总是想要避而远之的原因之一。

巴士司机忽然的一个急刹惊得他一下握紧了拳。戒指硌在手指和掌心之间。川西忍不住自言自语：“什么啊……干嘛非要今天来，我是疯了吗。”他把手中的东西重新丢入衣兜内，薄薄的下唇被牙齿轻轻咬了一下就红了起来。川西的手指尖还在口袋内描摹圆环的形状，他忍不住想起那天夜色里抓住他的手又抽回的豆原。

“反正周末他总是要过来的。”

在学校门口抓了个戴着帽子的圆圆脸的女生问路，对方仿佛有些受到惊吓，但还是轻声细语地礼貌回答他。川西甚至忍不住调整了呼吸，好怕自己吓倒对方。他一面点头答应一面心想，明明好像是同级生。别人看起来都像小孩子，豆原怎么……虽然豆原也挺幼稚的。

末了川西又忍不住嘲笑自己，豆原都能和自己打炮得越来越熟练了，算什么小孩。这种可怕的负罪感可得尽快消失才对。你情我愿的事，再说还不是自己先情愿的。

“你问豆原？——他今天和棒球社去练习啦！下午是自习都被他翘了。”唯一一个在班里教室的男生扒着门框对川西：“你是豆原哥哥吗？你很帅诶。啊……虽然豆原也蛮受欢迎的。”川西硬着头皮又尴尬地问练习的地址。得到答复回礼貌地道谢离开。

棒球……吗？川西心中觉得怪怪的，又说不出有什么异样。只是忽然觉得路很长。已经穿惯的皮鞋也开始感到硌脚。

/

川西到的时候天已经昏了，微黄的光线打在大地上。一切都有些温和了起来。站在进操场的门口，却忽然没了进去的勇气。他伸头朝里面望了一眼，看到一颗球飞在半空。

川西忽地转身往回走。

川西拓実……太蠢了。他又一次忍不住骂了骂自己：“到底为什么等不到明天周末呢？”

当然最后还是碰到了豆原。川西并不想白跑一趟。他站在前面的岔路口发呆，正好看到豆原和同学分别的情景。对方穿棒球服其实并不起眼，小小的一只藏在衣袖内，藏在帽子下。这时候川西忽然觉得他有些像小孩了。这令他更觉得泄气起来。

倒是豆原先看到的他，眼睛里闪起惊讶，又带点儿欣喜的光：“拓実……”川西挥手，下意识又想叫他换个称呼。却听到他说：“怎么？要去我家做客吗？”川西靠着墙壁，有一点儿无奈地抬头看他，一言不发。豆原愣了愣，忽然想起什么似地恍然大悟，他眨眨眼：“我一个人住。”

跟豆原走到天完全快黑的时候。川西一直在犹豫什么时候掏出戒指还给他。但竟有些怕对方把自己就这么丢在半路。倒也不是觉得豆原是这样的人，也并不是没有自己找路回去的自信。因此川西并不知道这种犹豫来自哪里。或许他其实并不喜欢看到豆原失望的目光。

就这么糊里糊涂跟到了对方的出租屋。是整理不算整齐的小房间，但倒还打扫得马马虎虎。川西站在门口，终于鼓起勇气：“不进去了……这里离我回去的地方也不远。而且应该还有公交。”川西把手伸到豆原眼前，食指上挂着一枚小小的戒指：“这个还你。”

“取下来了。”夜色越来越重，川西已经看不太清豆原的面孔。只能从声音分辨他的情绪。冷冷的，很淡定。“所以为什么不戴新的？”

“不是因为这个取下来，也不是因为这个不戴。”川西轻声道。

豆原没回答。静静地站在他面前，两个人沉默了好一会儿。他忽然抬起手臂。川西以为他是要去按门口墙壁上的灯光开关，却猝不及防地被对方用力拉了一把：“进来吧，我不打算放你回去了。”

川西就这么近乎踉跄地进了屋。

/

“豆原——”他提高了音量：“你做什么？”他向来觉得脾气很好，却好像从来都很难对豆原克制住自己的情绪。

对方关了门：“公平？我在你那里住了那么多次……”

“我并不需要。”川西开口打断他。“我只是来还东西，还完就走。”他啪地把戒指放到门口的方桌上。

豆原笑起来：“那个不重要。你来找我比较重要。”他去拉他的手臂。川西心里一簇一直细细在燃的火苗忽一下灭了。总而言之，他感觉自己的确是太好被哄骗了，不然怎么会连一个十七岁的小男生都能如此轻易就趁虚而入。川西在心里深深叹了口气，有点儿自暴自弃地一屁股坐在客厅的木椅上，他把头放在靠背上端：“对了，你会打棒球？”

“啊，今天才问这个呢。”豆原笑得更开心了。

“干嘛？难道你有说过吗？”川西蹙起眉头看他。

“我打得很好哦——”莫名其妙地炫耀起来。

“……我应该打得更好吧。”在比什么啊川西拓実。

“或许吧。”豆原竟然没有怼回来：“毕竟也做过北高棒球部的领导呢。”

川西眯起眼睛：“你知道？”

豆原忽然走到他面前，慢慢蹲下来，抬头望他。川西坐在椅上，一低头就能清晰地看到对方脸上小小的痣。川西觉得这样的豆原像一条小狗。小狗语出惊人：“哪有分手还戴着和前任有关的戒指的道理。”这话题突然的转变让川西有点儿懵。他忍不住用左手拇指的指尖摩挲了一下中指那道浅浅的环印：“我还戴着只是因为这是我自己的戒指。”他翘起嘴角，那样子让豆原觉得好看得要命，继续道：“更何况也没有戴着炮友买的戒指的道理……”

川西忽然顿了下：“豆原，你哪来的钱，你还只是个学生。”那戒指虽然看起来不算太贵，对一个普通的中学生来说还是有所负担的。

豆原微微扬起头，拿鼻尖去顶川西的鼻，后者没有躲开，只是又轻轻皱了眉。豆原傻傻地笑起来：“我还以为你一直不会问呢。”

“怎么回事？”川西的话讲得越来越轻，尾音都要被吞在喉咙里，但豆原还是感受到他呼出的气热热地打在脸上。

“我也是社畜呢，周末要教小朋友打棒球的。我真的还挺会赚钱的，你要不要考虑下……”

“喂，你也是小朋友吧——”川西的眉头好像就没有松开过：“你这样怎么学习？”

“我……”豆原笑得整个人仿佛要扑进川西的怀里：“我不喜欢学习呢，拓実。”

川西忍不住扶住他，他刚想开口还要说什么，对方忽地抛出一个惊雷打断他：“要做爱吗？”

……

川西想，他们两个之间的肉体实在契合得有些过于快。以至于他头脑内明明还在叹气，身子却已经跟着瘫软下去。

嘴唇湿润甜蜜，残留着特价汽水的味道。他在和豆原接吻，从嘴唇的相触开始慢慢变质，唇舌的纠缠，到脖颈和耳。最后豆原的唇停在他的手掌上，极为色情的姿势，从手指至掌心，和着热气，渐渐潮湿。

豆原的吻很大力。在这方面他向来不懂章法。

是年轻的情人。

川西忍不住分了个心思想到，在未成年炮友的出租屋内的第一次做爱，竟然还让自己觉得没什么大不了。一切都是熟悉的感觉。抚摸、触碰，还有，吻。

太沦丧了。他暗自嘲弄到。

川西被舔舐得发痒，只能轻轻握起拳头。他另一只手却忍不住伸出去，空抓了几把，又放回到豆原的背上，这是川西在这种时刻它一贯的栖息之地。豆原的棒球衫还没完全脱下，只是已经跑到了半腰位置。

川西忍不住再次去找他背上那块凸起的骨。仿佛要握到这一块令自己觉得安稳的石，他才有勇气去继续攀援似的。

豆原的侵入向来比他想象得快，川西跟着晃动起来，随着对方的抽插，一下一下，深深浅浅地埋进自己的躯体内。卧室的窗帘没有拉开，进来的时候豆原只开了一旁的台灯，光线并不明朗，打在裸露的脚背和躯体上都没有温度。川西觉得自己被干得很舒服，豆原的性器拍打在他的大腿和臀肉上，又入侵到他的身体里冲撞。他忍不住也觉得缠绵，发出音同幼兽般的呜咽声，放任自己流淌进欲念里。

做爱真的是解决一切疑问最快的通道。川西心想。

实际上他和豆原从一开始之间隔着太多层不明晰的砂纸，答案不知道藏在其中哪里。但这些困惑常常令川西觉得躁郁，就仿佛是架被布蒙住的乐器，只能发出闷闷的低音般令人感到心烦。

感受到他不断的分心，豆原的冲撞变得凶狠起来，甚至俯下身去咬他的锁骨。名副其实的小狗。他这样的下倾，令川西觉得更加难耐。身下一点点被撑开，又胀满。抽离的过程只是一瞬，便迅速被填入。复又撑开，胀满。

而他却像个被迫在陡壁攀登的胆小鬼，唯一的解决办法不过是抓着坚硬的石，在半空颤抖。

仿佛惩罚般，豆原仍旧在咬他的身躯，略略发哑的鼻音配着川西迷茫的喘息传进两人的耳朵内，“不准对着我分神，我会不开心的。”

蒙住乐器的布，最后总能被性器轻而易举捅破。川西想。

tbc


	3. 陡壁 03

川西忍不住有点点恨起周末。

他身上只穿了一件衬衫。一边的花洒甚至还开着，热水落下来溅到脚背和脚踝上。他缩了缩脚，恍惚地想：我为什么会在这儿？

这样大好的时光。

起因是，他自然而然且理所当然地又一次接纳了来这里偷闲的高中生。对方堂而皇之地攻陷了他完美且完整的休息日，此刻正贴在他的后背在隔着布料吻他。川西的手被豆原禁锢得很牢，只能对着浴室的墙壁，一声不吭地去感受豆原的吻。干燥而滚烫，像有一团火不断压过来，又在即将烧灼时撤开而去。不多会儿，豆原的唇就凑了过来，川西的头被他微微掰到侧过，那团火立刻灼烧进他的喉咙。在他的嘴里舔舐着他的牙齿，纠缠着他的舌头。

“你打算在我的里面捅到什么时候？”川西报复性地回咬住豆原的舌尖。他的双手仍旧被人禁锢着，双腿同样发软，只是被身后的躯体相抵支撑。而他整个人都被一根阴茎凶狠地钉在墙上，狼狈且没有威慑力。只有牙齿是唯一能够作为报复实施的工具。因此川西咬得很重。余光中他看到豆原疼得皱起了眉头。

身后的性器似乎更加大力地冲撞起来。川西的大腿不断摇晃，攻占他体内的阴茎整根抽出再一捅到底，快感像疯狂生长的藤蔓，从脚尖缠绕到头皮。失去言语的力量，川西的喉咙口里只剩下呻吟和仿佛呼救般的喘息。实际上，他从来不愿意承认豆原可以是优秀的情人。川西想，性爱的生活对他而言是一种不可避免的疲惫人生的安慰剂。他也曾经体验过优秀的情人会如何。会有温和粗糙的手掌反复抚摸他湿滑浸满汗水的后颈，会用嘴唇包住他的不自觉湿润的眼眶，会有嘴唇吮吸他微微发硬的乳头，那些都是完美而缠绵的床事，全都仿佛是一场缠绵悱恻的病，让他只能发软发烧，被打击得一塌糊涂，也在温柔的天罗地网之间输得七零八落。

而豆原是个入侵者。

他从来都是像现在这样，毫不留情而粗暴地干他，像要摘取一片完整而坚韧的花一般侵占他。他的性爱过于直白，性器是主要的武器，毫无逻辑，毫无浪漫，他的爱是一丛长满刺的灌木荆棘，葱郁丰茂，却让人想要敬而远之。

川西被吻住了耳垂。但对方忽然地从他身体里退了出去，没有进行下一次的攻城略地。“拓実，你怎么哭了？”豆原毫无章法地问他，开始吮吸起川西眼眶下的水珠。这种不合时宜的温柔让后者明显得不适起来。川西想，他当然哭了，他当然无法控制住眼泪的淌出，并且这也并不是他第一次哭。性爱的眼泪从来廉价，川西没有产生过要去隐忍的想法。他被入侵者打倒，理应流泪宣誓投降。哭泣没有什么大不了。更何况是在一根阴茎的威胁之下。但豆原这时候像个蠢货。他竟然停止了操干，阴茎还发硬得贴在他的大腿后，却开始安慰性地吻他。川西搞不懂他的逻辑。

他有点儿生气，开始强烈憎恨起豆原这从来不讲道理的粗暴和没有预兆的温柔。他终于忍不住别开脸去，躲掉了对方的源源不断的吻：“混蛋。豆、原、一、成，请问你是白痴吗？”

那个人愣了下，忽然笑起来：“到底是白痴还是混蛋啊？”

“难道你认为我需要这些吗？”他提高起音量，但还努力维持着面色的平静，即使没有被他克制的眼泪还在眼眶中打转，这样子可能该死得像是他真的在哭。

豆原有点发懵，好像没有太明白他在说什么，他伸出一只手摸了摸自己的后脑勺，下意识就想要再去吻川西。对方又一次别开脸。躲开掉。继续看他。那目光有点儿冷淡。豆原这才忽然意识到对方可能在说他不需要什么。

他的面色跟着变了变：“这些是指什么？”声音也低了好些，“你不想要什么？”

“安慰、宽解、在意我的眼泪……这些我都不需要。”川西一面说，一面觉得自己可能确实像块怎么也搬不动的石块，固执又发硬。“我们从来不是那样的关系。”听起来是不是太坏了，他恍恍惚惚想，但嘴里蹦出的词句却一个比一个冷淡：“不要把做爱搞得像情事。”

/

“啊……那确实太坏了。听起来你真的像是什么骗炮的大姐姐。”一张讨厌的脸再度在川西面前晃来晃去。他下意识地抓起一把桌边的东西又想丢过去，对方却提前惊恐地往后躲了躲。

川西的手忽然僵在原处。他把手臂伸到视线下，摊开手心，那上面放着一枚戒指。还是那枚和前任一起买的对戒。但他没有再戴回去。

朋友吹了声轻浮的口哨：“你竟然还没扔。”

“是我的东西我为什么要扔。”

“喂，哪有这种理由？是谁都会误会吧。”

“误会什么？”

“你还惦记着前男友……”

“那算什么？”川西冷冷笑了下。

“也对，毕竟你已经有了新的性爱对象。”对方顿了两秒：“可惜我看要被你气跑了。”

川西嗫嚅了一下，张嘴想要反驳回去。对方手里却突然扬起什么，站在电视柜旁问道：“这是什么……啊，川西君，你竟然真的还和前辈有这种联系？”对面那张脸上写满了不可思议。

“你在说什么？”川西皱起眉头。看他手里两张纸页。那分明是豆原留下的东西。

“这是谁给你的？”

川西起身走过去，“是豆原……”，对方把那两张东西递给他。川西觉得他眉头和自己几乎皱得一样深。

“是你之前……不是，是前辈社团的比赛。”

川西不吭声。一直盯着看那上面的字。仿佛要看穿什么似的。

RK vs TL

9月21日 7：10 pm

“来看比赛吧？和朋友一起。”豆原把什么塞到电视柜的上的书本边：“是周末哦！”

但川西那时候显然没有放在心上。

TL是川西进入公司之前所在的那个棒球社团。和前任一起。

川西沉默了半晌，这才把其中一张票抽出来，又塞回到朋友手中，完全不在意对方困惑和惊讶的态度：“周末记得来。”

太乱了，他实在有点儿无语。虽说并没有什么扯破脸难堪的事，但他毕竟还是实在不想和过去再扯上什么奇怪的关系。

只是想单纯的做爱而已。  
竟然连这都做不到。

即使还没有搞清楚到底怎么回事，他好像就已经忍不住对豆原失望了。连他自己都不免觉得自己苛刻起来。

tbc.


	4. 陡壁 04

关于季节的转换，川西拓実觉得自己似乎在心理上很难感觉到。直到他早起穿着短袖被吹进的风凉得忍不住打了个颤，才意识到到秋天真的快来了。

距离他与豆原产生不愉快的争执和最后没有告别的不欢而散才过了不到十日，川西却觉得仿佛已经像是很久之前的事。譬如他开始在短袖外面披薄薄的外套，外边有些树木的叶子已经偷偷变幻一点点颜色，街道的行人也开始更换新的季节配饰，他去超市购置了新的牙膏和洗发水，连卫生间的味道也在随之改变。

夏天就这么结束了。

临近周末。川西想了想，还是给前任发了消息：“前辈不介意我这周来看比赛吧。”

对方看起来不太忙，很快回复道：“怎么会？欢迎至极。你早说，我给你免费票的。”

“哈哈，不用，差不多。”对面没有再回消息，川西也没有再想发送什么。实质上，对方这个号码还是他从当初头脑一热拉进的黑名单里拖出来的。但看起来那边根本没有发现。比起来果然感觉还是自己幼稚了许多。川西这么想，心里又觉得有一点点烦躁，倒不是还有什么感情上的纠葛，只是觉得有种莫名的挫败感。好像从前在比赛场上被什么经验丰富的敌手居高临下地俯视着似的。

川西在通讯录里无聊地翻看着，内心还是想要找到一个名字。实际上并没有发消息的想法，好吧，或者是说他还在犹豫着。通讯录的人不算多，川西翻来覆去好几遍，忽然重重地按了一下屏幕锁，手机迅速黑下去。川西随手扔到一边。脸上的神色看起来有点儿无奈。

他在做什么——

他和豆原从来没有电话过，也根本没有存过豆原的号码。

二十一世纪了，拥有稳定性关系的炮友还维持着不靠任何电子设备并如此传统的上门服务的方式，他俩听起来还真算是奇葩。

/

周末到来得很慢。慢到川西已经把这些东西抛到了脑后。直到周五的下午手机屏幕弹出朋友的消息，他才恍然意识到，球赛原来就在明天了。等到他抬起头，小组的领导已经定好了明天下午的聚餐。川西悠悠地叹了口气，开始在手机上打字。

“我明天可能会来得比较迟。”

竟然去的从前川西在棒球社经常去的那间居酒屋。领导说是想换个环境，居酒屋的老板娘显然还记得他，看起来好像还在惊讶怎么下午就过来——从前他们都是深夜的常客。川西笑着朝她点头致意，忍不住理了理身上的衬衫领子。他很克制地在喝酒。脸上一直挂着笑。

还是在找机会开溜……怎么想都莫名好笑。

等到朋友终于打来电话，川西接起来，演技拙劣地变幻着表情。然后紧张地站起身道歉，说家里有点事，要先回去一趟。领导和他的同事正喝得开心，摆摆手让他走了。川西逃也似地往外边去，撞上也算眼熟的居酒屋的招待生。对方惊讶地张开嘴，一根手指指着他：“副社长。”

“不是不是，我已经不在TL啦。”川西尴尬地笑。

“对哦，不然现在你怎么会没去比赛。”

“啊……”川西抬起手腕才意识到他没带表：“但是其实我也正要过去。”

他去的时候比赛已经开始很久了，朋友朝他挥手。等到他走进，第一句话竟然就在问他，哪个是高中生？

川西白了他一眼，却还是皱起眉头下意识在场内找。没有豆原一成，但是却很容易就看到了前任。还是和以前差不多，也还算意气风发。场子很小，但观众还算热情，身旁的人一个比一个激动。

豆原给的票位置很好，但川西却根本没有心思看比赛。他状态非常放空地坐在原地。困惑自己坚持要来这里的原因。以至于最后比赛结束后前任朝他们走来他都没有意识到。

直到被身边的朋友拽着外套甚至整个人都要移过去，川西才回神，皱着眉头想骂对方，朋友却有点儿紧张地道：“川西拓実……你还说不是因为你前任……”

有什么关系？他莫名其妙地顺着对方的视线望过去，立刻看到前任大跨步走到他们面前：“你还真来了。”

“聚餐迟到了。”川西脸上又挂起那种模范式的笑，“前辈今天发挥地不错。”

“没意义，”对方摊了摊手：“还是输了。”

川西不知道说什么。气氛有点凝固。没有担当的朋友已经适时丢开他们说要去和TL其他人叙叙旧。他更觉得尴尬，盯着对方逃得飞快的背影骂了句什么脏话。

前任忽然笑起来：“你还是和从前一样啊。”

这算什么，川西讨厌这种口吻的寒暄：“那我应该怎么样。”

“没有没有，”对方投降般举了下双手：“比赛的票，是有人给你的吧？”

川西皱起眉头，神情复杂地望着他。前任继续道，声音里带着笑意，忽然指向一个方向：“过来了。”

他抬头看过去。是豆原。小小的一颗远远地在场内，像块什么可以被人一脚踢开的土豆。但应该是在朝他们走过来。川西下意识用拇指按了按自己的食指指节。面前的人有捕捉到他这个动作，盯着他的手笑起来：“戒指丢了？”

“没有扔。”川西有点儿懊恼地松开自己的手指。

“嗯，我丢了。不然她看到会不开心。”川西有点惊讶地抬起头，前任继续道：“我快订婚了。川西。”

“啊……”他承认有一点点冲击，毕竟离他们分手算起来并不是一段很长的时间。但想到他们分手前很长一段时间的貌合神离冷漠相待，他又觉得并不是不能理解。“那就恭喜啦。”川西诚恳道。

对方笑笑，转移了话题：“你在和豆原交往吗？”

“没有。”川西一口反驳，继续发问：“怎么会这样觉得？还有豆原和TL……”

“你真的完全没有发现？”前任讶异地看他。“我和你说过的，我们那时候新招了一个还在读高中的小朋友。有时候也和我们一起去做小孩子的导师的。”

“啊……”川西觉得头痛起来，好像恍恍惚惚听过这么一个人。但那时候他和前任的关系已经到了冰点，他忙着分手，忙着离开TL，忙着找工作。哪里有时间注意偶尔才来一次的不起眼的新成员，“豆原打得不错吧。”

“不错，但还不够格上场呢。”前任话锋一转：“川西，我没有别的意思，只是友情提醒下，”他顿了顿，“豆原最近，好像在和他们高中的同学在约会。今天那个女生也来了。”

什么啊，这算什么，川西忽然觉得对方面目可憎起来。是什么状况，请问他为什么要被前任告知他的炮友的情感现状？然而面目可憎的人却又居高临下地拍拍他的肩膀，笑起来：“你们谈吧。”说罢就点头离开了。

川西定定地站在原处。

但豆原已经走了过来，眯着眼睛，没有危险性地在打量他：“原来你看到票了。”

“你什么都没告诉我。”川西不快道。

“你没有想知道这些的欲望对吗？”豆原人畜无害地笑，他声音很轻，听起来像在叹气般：“拓実，你从来是个无法不顺从自己内心的人。”

“我之前甚至以为你可能是什么居酒屋老板娘的儿子。”川西跟着他笑，内心充满了脏话。

“然后呢？现在发现原来就是一个没有吸引力的后辈。唯一的关联是男朋友……哦不前男友的队员。”豆原说着去抓他的手掌，川西没有甩开他。“没有戴戒指呢。是因为要见社长吗，还是……”他的脸凑过来，呼吸打在对方脸上。这样的温度让川西觉得很熟悉，他大脑变得空白，只听到对方自顾自地在说：“因为我？”

/

川西第一次觉得，秋夜的风很玄妙。像是只是要吹起地上的一尾叶的末梢，却吹得他薄薄的外套飞起。灌进他的衣领里，袖口中。令他忍不住打了个寒颤。

他脑子里蓦地跳出一个画面。还是周末的床事后，他坐在床头，小腿裸露着悬空掉在外面，豆原忽然从背后来抱他，人还犯着困，手臂却僵硬着围困着他。川西别扭地想要挣脱开去，却被那人困得更紧。只好慢慢地问道：“你还没睡醒？”过了半晌，对方才嗯了一声，声音里满是困意，全吞在喉咙里。川西懒得在意他，继续道：“……我其实很讨厌，在不对等的情况下还要维系关系。所以希望你不要太倚赖这些了。” 

没有应答声，他以为豆原又睡了过去。然而自己却是动也不动，因为被豆原箍着，感觉仿佛有一只网在结他，怎么都逃不出去。过了好一会儿，后背竟传来了声音，那人嘴里嘟囔不清地在说着什么，川西静下来心听，觉得光听声音就好像已经看到了豆原闭着眼睛一边笑一边说话的样子，“不太明白你，也很莫名其妙……就是好像很有趣的样子，因为虽然明明听起来就是在推开我，”他顿了顿，嘴唇贴上川西裸露在外的背，又快速松开。自然没发现面前的人因为这个动作猛然间心跳如雷，“但是似乎又不是真正想要推开我。拓実，是不是我也该试试，怎么学会和别人维系关系。”

……

这个画面被不断拉开、放大，从清晰到模糊，又从模糊至清晰。而场景由卧室的床闪回至眼前的比赛场。

豆原仍旧站在他面前，笑着质问自己没戴戒指是不是因为他。川西却站在原地一声不吭，定定望着他身后的不远处。

他看到一个个子小小的女生把手做成喇叭状，声音兴奋地在喊他面前的人的名字。

“豆——原——一——成——”

被喊到名字的人整个身躯僵了僵，但还是转过身去。

川西看到豆原背对着自己举起了一只手臂。

看起来是在应答的样子。

/

是在夏天认识的豆原吧。却好像在秋天刚刚开始的时候就要结束了似的。

tbc.


	5. 陡壁 05

倘若可以给生活打分，川西当然会给自己自讨没趣的这一天的分数为零。

他当然没继续等豆原和别人聊完天，也没有管自己的朋友。独自一个人在街上晃荡了一圈之后，川西又回到那个居酒屋。领导和同事早已经离座而去，于是他坐上了自己从前常坐的那个位置。此刻的川西认定他的脸已经臭得不会有人前来搭讪。方才一个涂着大红唇的漂亮女生毫不避讳地打量了他好几眼，最后却还是什么也没有说便走开去了。他没喝酒，只要了一杯冰水，才喝下半杯，就已经觉得整个胸腔都被凉意浇得闷起来。

门口有招待生又急急忙忙地端着什么穿进来，不小心就撞向了一个喝得有些醉的人。那人抓着一旁的穿衣镜才稳住了身子。招待生又开始不停地鞠躬致歉，模样看起来可笑得很。川西望着那面镜子，不知怎么地，忽然想起来他第一次和豆原正式的见面实际上也是在这家居酒屋。

那时候他比被撞的这个人喝得还要醉。

实际上那天豆原扶他出去的时候，川西也有看了一眼这面长长的镜子。他看到里面的自己乱七八糟的，仿佛是很多块被打破的碎片拼凑起的人像，是一副充满了无聊和无趣的混账模样。川西的手指还在无意识摩挲着杯口，他一点点地想，脑子里好像在读什么有声小说般，一个字一个字慢慢浮现出来。

那天晚上，豆原其实是他的狩猎者。

豆原好像就这么一直在夜色里等待着自己变成那副糟糕的模样，才好过来帮助他。

那些不够清晰的喃喃自语犹在耳边，豆原那时候或者就坐在某个角落，伺机而动。等待着，等待着来为这场川西的狼狈做个完美收尾。

那个夏天的夜晚的黏腻感川西依旧记得很清晰。他还能记起和豆原的第一次床事，他被陌生的男孩干到发烫发软，发昏发梦，却忘不了那双情绪复杂的眼睛。

是委屈，川西还记得，那种让他熟悉的、似曾相识的委屈。那个时刻，他曾恍惚觉得自己在什么地方看到过，却怎么也想不起来了。季节交替的天气昭告时间的流逝，在距离那次床事已经过了很久很久的今天，如今一个人坐在现在的居酒屋的川西，忽然想到了答案。

那是自己。

那种似曾相识的委屈和不甘心。他是在门口那一眼与镜子遥摇相对的注视里，看到的那个乱七八糟又七零八碎的自己的情绪。

川西这才隐隐恍惚觉察到那时候的豆原对自己是什么想法。他把剩下的半杯冰水端起来放到唇边，却怎么也喝不下去了。

“怎么一声不吭就走了？”忽然有人在后面冲自己讲话，吓得川西手一抖。

是豆原。他有点儿无奈地刚把手中的杯子放下，对方已经自顾自拿了过去一饮而尽。紧接着打了个寒颤:“啊！好冰！”

川西忍不住想发笑，但还是克制住了。微微臭着脸问豆原为什么过来这里。他看起来像在坦然地看着豆原的眼睛发问，实际上视线一直在看对方身后接吻的一对男女。

“没办法，我猜到你在这里，就猜中了。”豆原笑起来，像一只鼻子皱皱的小狗。

川西把那只空了的杯子推到自己在眼前，忽然觉得有点点疲倦。“但我不想和你聊天。”他回答豆原，这话听起来有点别扭，感觉带了些无理取闹的味道。豆原笑得更开心了。

“你在生气吗。拓実？”

莫名其妙。川西心想。他已经觉得脑袋开始犯浑了，方才明明没有喝酒。却好像已经有些醉醺醺。他不再理睬豆原，只盯着那只空荡荡的玻璃杯，想着这里面要加进什么颜色的饮料会更好看些。

“你可以和我说说。”他的声音听起来有点闷闷。川西莫名觉得豆原应该正在傻傻地摸自己的后颈项，即使他完全没回头。

他忍不住叹了口气。终于开口慢慢道：“豆原，我真的不想要这样下去了。”川西的声音很小，在居酒屋里飘飘乎乎的，听起来好像人踩在什么云朵上般轻飘飘的。但这个位置已经足够豆原听得清晰。

豆原站在他背后一声不吭。

川西自顾自地说着:“不是没意思。也不是其他。上床没什么，上床的态度也没什么。只是我忽然意识到……”他听起来好像笑了一声，“豆原，你一开始就在比我更有利的位置。你什么都知道，所以你才会这样。你的想法是什么……我虽然从来没有主动了解，但还是觉得这种不对等的感觉，令我，”川西在寻找一个比较温和的词汇，他其实想说恶心，“觉得不公平……还有，和我讲什么要学会和人维系关系，但是——我压根不感兴趣啊，豆原？我不是到了会有耐心去看一个，一个完全不是真正熟悉的床伴还要学习什么的年纪……你得知道……”

这声音断断续续的，豆原的思绪已经跑到天边去。川西耳侧的那颗耳钉又一次在夜色里依旧烧灼他的心。像他搂住他的那天，像他们第一次做爱的那个夜晚，豆原又感觉自己的身躯仿佛被重重绳索围困住，夜色再一次铺天盖地涌下来，淹没了他，盖过喉咙，淹过鼻腔，没过头顶。他想去抓川西的手，却动弹不得。

……

/

“刚刚你其实可以牵我的手。”面前的女生眨眨眼睛，小声喊了一声，“……豆原？”

“啊？你说什么？”豆原一成回过神来，忽然间笑得纯良。

“没什么，或许有时候你也可以专心听我讲话的。”一杯柠檬水被推到他面前，豆原随手拿起吸管，下意识开始戳杯子的水面，看着里面荡开的涟漪，小声回答:“我没有不专心啦。”他的口吻的确有些许撒娇的成分，可能自己是没有意识到的。

女生立刻有点无奈地笑起来:“我知道，你只是不开心而已。”

好好的约会忽然莫名其妙得不欢而散，豆原有点愣愣地停在原位，过来收钱的工作人员一口拆穿:“怎么啦？惹女朋友生气了？”

豆原困惑地摸了摸后脑勺:“……好像是。”

“那还不去追？”

追上一个女生很快。甚至不用奔跑起来，只要加快步伐，选择正确的方向。于是此刻的豆原已经抓住了对方的手腕，又因为觉得好像有些不妥急急地丢开去，惹得面前的人态度暧昧地对他嗤笑一声。

豆原恍惚觉得这笑声听起来有些刺耳，总感觉像是自己被人看低了似的，是一种让他向来都心底不适的感觉。好像有一股子的“成熟”在自以为是地嘲笑着他的“幼稚”，带着点儿趾高气扬的无奈和无辜。但他还是摊了摊手，慢慢说道:“对不起，我向你道歉。”

“没有豆原。你不必跟我道歉。”女生的脸上已经敛去了笑意，望着他小声道。街道空空的。可豆原仍然感觉脸颊莫名开始发烫。

“我没有不专心。更没有不开心……我只是……只是……”他有点点愣住，不知道该继续说什么，只是什么呢？豆原忽然觉得头痛起来。这样的感觉竟就像是算数课上的突击抽查，而他上一秒的确还在插科打诨。

“因为我觉得，你之前也说，还在考虑的阶段。我们虽然开始约会，但还是没有正式确认关系的时期。这不是谁和谁应该向谁道歉的问题，问题是，”对方顿了顿，“我并没有感觉你是在考虑的阶段啊。”

豆原有点讶异地看向她:“啊……”他这副样子看起来实在有些蠢了。

“我感觉我还挺酷的。”女生耸了耸肩膀:“我们不要再这样见面了，豆原。幸好我们不是同班。”她脸上看起来有丢丢伤心，豆原盯着她的眼睛下意识想。右脚下意识在地上不安地摩挲着。

虽然听起来有点可恨，但他不得不承认自己心里却是松了一口气:失败了。豆原心想。

“你这周末有空吗？”对面的人忽然问到。语气已经轻松活泼了许多。还不等豆原回答，又自顾自接道:“我感觉你周末好像总是有事。好难约啊你。”她开着玩笑叹气。

豆原这才想起什么似的摆摆手:“啊，我这周是有比赛啦！要来看吗？我有票的。”

“看来你还真是——”女生笑起来:“从来没把我当回事过啊。”

豆原不知道该回什么。原来自己挺嘴笨的，之前在别人面前他都没有意识到过。

“——逗你的，我会来看的啦！”豆原又松了口气。

“如果你现在或者以后有喜欢的人，还是果断点吧豆原。”他又被人告诫了。

……

我还不够果断吗？豆原看着川西近在眼前的手，恍惚想。

面前的人还在絮叨着什么，豆原的思绪已经飞了回来，听到他说:“虽然我比你年长几岁，但在爱人的方面比你幼稚了许多……”

他在放屁。豆原在心里骂了句。他这么想着，抓起了川西的手，对方好像被他气冲冲的力道捏痛了，皱起眉头站起身就想甩开他。豆原抓着他不由分说往角落里走去。

“豆原一成，你究竟在干嘛？”川西已经生气了。他还想继续说什么，人已经堵在两面墙壁间。

“要吻你。”

豆原这么说着，立刻贴上来咬他的唇。川西被咬得嘶痛一声，抬手想推开对方，去已经被面前的人眼疾手快地死死按住了。他从没觉得豆原力气这么大过。

川西被这毫无章法的吻吻得浑身发抖。他觉得很没道理，甚至很没面子。甚至还在分心去想会不会被眼熟的招待生撞见。他现在其实很想喊，想大喊，呼救般地喊，而声音却依旧堵在喉咙口，堵上颅顶。他害怕发出任何会被人听见的声响。他被豆原按住的手腕下早已握成了拳，力道大得泛着白、发着红。

豆原的牙齿在他唇瓣摩挲了一下，仿佛在告诉他是发起进攻的一次号角。而川西已经近乎放弃了。

对方却突然松开了他。

川西僵在原地，仍旧维持着那样难堪的姿势，他有些发懵，觉得脸上痒酥酥的，但还是微微仰起头，不解却又愠怒地看了豆原一眼。

豆原的眼里竟全是那种令人可笑的委屈……这更令川西觉得嘲讽无比。他想要说点什么，然而身体还在不受控制地微微发颤。

于是他听到豆原先说了。

“你哭了。”豆原说。

川西根本没来得及理解到这几个词的意思，他甚至是有些惊讶地猛然抬起了头。

豆原愣愣地站在原地，居酒屋的灯光本来就昏黄，这个角落里更是暗淡，偶尔有人路过他们，也不过疑惑地丢来一眼，就毫不在意地继续走开去。但现在豆原借着光线完完全全能看见面前的人脸上的眼泪，能够清晰看到，川西眼眶发红，神情讶异地望着自己。

他觉得抱歉，却已经没机会再讲出一个字。因为川西忽然捂着脸抹了一把就快步走开了，走到收银处，然后走出门。

外面的空气冷冽得让人头脑清醒。

川西被吹得两颊发痛起来，他现在感觉自己就像是一脚踩空，从陡峭的悬崖上掉了下去。耳边只听见呼啸的风翻滚。

tbc.


	6. 陡壁 06

“不用了……”

喑哑的声音让豆原迅速抽出了操弄着对方的手指，而失去了束缚的川西仿佛被人割断了线的风筝，一旦脱控，便飞快向前逃离开去。身后的人却干脆直接压上来，将他完全笼罩在身下。

裸露的两具身躯终于完全贴合在一起，不断上升着的温度令人微微喘息起来。豆原去捉身下的人伸至半空的手，手掌嵌入对方指缝，合在一起，慢慢握起来，然后慢慢压下，至床的边缘。于是贴在入口的性器也就这么轻易地捅入了甬道之中，不能违抗，密不可分。

性事无罪而甜美。豆原又在心里升起片刻的温存，他侧起头，忍不住要去吻川西的眼角，但只轻轻一扫，对方就飞快扭过头躲开了，那一瞬的碰触令豆原恍惚觉得有一点点湿润，却又觉得好像只是他心中的错觉，分明应该是颤抖却干燥的触感。

他无奈地笑起来，身下的撞击却不由自主加重、粗暴，川西压迫在喉咙里的呻吟终于溢了出来，不断积累的快感像藤蔓一般缠绕住了他，然后在刹那间猛力一拉，一头将他砸入不可测的深潭之内，淤沼之中。

从上一场床事中清醒过来，枕边的人已经不见了。随手拉了下窗帘，光线迅速窜了进来，落到床脚。于是他一挥手，又将窗帘拉了回去。豆原找不到鞋，也懒得向床下探看，随意套上裤子，光着脚就向室外走去。

夏天是这样让人无畏的季节。

客厅没有人，桌上的矿泉水开着瓶盖，没有合上，谁轻轻一碰，就会倒下流淌出。豆原一把抓过来喂向嘴边，走向厨房。川西穿得齐齐整整，不知道在切什么。他忽然想吓吓他，又怕对方切到手，只好欲言又止地在身后，末了才憋出一声咳嗽。

川西没有回头，仍旧自顾自在切什么。

“怎么？难道是要做饭给我吃吗？”豆原笑嘻嘻地问。

“并没有这方面的意向。”一个没好气的回答。

“那你在切什么？”

川西停顿了一下，把刀放在案板上，转过头来望着他。

“不就是这个……”声音吞没在哭腔里，川西站在他面前，举起一块洋葱。但豆原的视线却离不开他的两双眼睛，怔怔地再做不出其他反应。

厨房的灯光不知什么时候昏黄起来，豆原看到川西脸上的眼泪，从刚刚自己吻过的不论潮湿或干燥的眼尾渗出，淌下，而对方眼眶发红，神情讶异地望着自己。

周围忽然嘈杂起来，甚至还有人路过他们。他闻到酒的味道，食物的味道，听到人与人交谈、哂笑、亲吻、拥抱的声音，仿佛时空被扭曲，豆原觉得自己好像一个走错了地点之后被人一把抓回原地的白痴。

他从厨房被一把推回了居酒屋，川西正站在自己眼前，拿着一颗不知哪里来的洋葱望着他道:

“我为什么在你面前哭成这样，太丢人了。”片刻停顿以后，对面的人又喊了一句自己的名字:“豆原……”

仿佛一个摧毁的咒语，让豆原猛地从梦中醒来。  
晚秋的寒意紧接着侵袭过来，令他忍不住打了个寒颤。

/

“如果我不试着去理解……”那么到底是想要理解还是不要理解呢……

啪！——川西忽然把笔丢到桌上，然后拿起一旁的汉堡狠狠咬了一口。他连自己都觉得自己实在有些无聊了，盯着面前的几行字，像个十足的蠢货。

如果就这样“摆脱”了豆原，实在是令他觉得困扰。

但是应该是豆原主动联系他，不是吗？

川西设想出的完美情节:豆原的联系，道歉，他们互相解释，说通，然后分道扬镳。成年人的……择炮观？可现实是他们就这么突然杳无音信了起来。川西叹了口气。

讨厌……心里一个声音忽然在不断放大，讨厌……

讨厌小孩，真讨厌！川西已经在心里骂了起来。

“太丢脸了。”川西拓実第一千一百二十次对人说道。

他把汤匙翻来覆去在杯子里搅拌着，神色阴郁。而对面的朋友毫无反应地盯着手机，仿佛对这种情况已经见惯不惯。

川西依旧皱着眉头，仿佛自言自语，又仿佛在提问:“你说，你会被一个炮友吻到哭吗？”

一颗毫不在意的脑袋对着他。川西有点儿埋怨，盯着对方的颅顶。感受到了一股灼烧的视线，朋友这才默默收起手机，把桌上的饮料一饮而尽。方才慢吞吞地开口:“这个我当然没有这方面的经验。”

“假设呢？”真是咄咄逼人的追问。

“我已经假设了很多次了！川西，”对方看起来起来真是忍无可忍了，川西心里恶趣味地想，“到底有什么可丢脸的，你们不是吹了吗？不见面不就好了？再说已经过去这么久了。”

“我们根本没有在一起过，你在说什么。”

“我是说这个吗？反正你们也不会继续上床了吧——你不吃东西吗？”朋友把桌上的半盘拉面推了过来。

“要是碰到了呢？”川西又把盘子推回去:“我才吃了汉堡。”

“嘿，你究竟觉得你和一个高中生有什么整天偶遇的几率啊？”对方忽然提高了音量，引得邻桌的人望了一眼。

川西一副被人吼住的模样，不再做声。继续用汤匙搅拌着杯底，发出令人不适的触碰声。两个人尴尬地对坐了一会儿，川西这才慢腾腾摸出手机放在桌上，点开了什么页面，划拉一下推过去:“但他还给我发短信。”

“真是可疑的高中生。”朋友抓起手机随意地评论道:“这都是什么……‘如果我不试着去理解你，那该有多快乐’……什么意思？”

“如果我能够理解是什么意思干嘛给你看？”川西皱了皱鼻子，懒洋洋地回答。

“你确定是豆原发的吗？你之前不是也收到过垃圾短信吗？喂——你甚至没存名字……川西，你们不会连对方的电话号码都没有吧？”

川西心想，除了豆原，还会有谁给自己发这么白痴又一股青春期味的信息呢？“没有那个必要。”他伸出手，一把把手机粗暴收回。随之冷静地删除了那条陌生人短信。

/

朋友接了个电话，赶着去接人，于是周末的无聊聚餐提前终止。

道别以后，川西一个人在街道闲逛。没成想第一次碰上秋季的变脸，原来还算晴朗的天空忽然阴沉沉的，像是一场大暴雨即将来临。好在町站离得不远，川西没在意，依旧慢悠悠地晃荡过去。还没走到一半，雨就瓢泼似得倾泻而下。强大的雨势好像围着自己形成了一道屏障，川西骂了两声脏话，开始加快了步伐。没多久，他小跑起来。

运气很好。他刚跑过去没一会儿，巴士就开了过来，停下。虽然全身已经被浇透了，川西还是松了口气，湿漉漉地上了车。

车上人很少，零星几个，仿佛不是一辆正在周末运行的公交。川西坐在很后排的位置，靠着窗户粗粗地喘气。外面的雨拍上窗户，跳进来，打在脸上。哗啦啦的声响砸在耳边，令人忽然有种莫名的畅快感。

川西忍不住抓了把头发，然后摇了摇头。发梢的水珠飞溅出去，有人在身后轻轻“啊”了一声，川西猛地僵住了身子。

什么啊，这算什么……川西忍不住在心里骂了几句脏话。

这才转过头去。

的确对上了一双意料之中的熟悉的眼睛。

对方身上穿着棒球服，面色有些紧张地望着他，一只手的食指正在擦拭鼻尖的水珠——川西忽然觉得心里敞亮，扬起唇笑了起来。

“刚训练完？”川西看了看安静的四周，问得很小声，他想自己看起来应该就像在巴士上偶遇了不太熟的朋友一样高兴和自然。

“嗯嗯……”豆原快速地低声应答着，一只手在一旁的背包里翻着什么。

“豆原，你没有给我发过短信吧？”川西眯起眼睛，随口问道。他这样扭着头朝后座，实际上脖子有些难受。

“什么……什么短信？”怎么这么磕磕巴巴的，他看起来比自己丢脸多了。川西没好意地心想。而豆原依旧不知道在翻着背包里的什么东西。

“没什么。” 我才是蠢货。川西冷静地想。他这回答听起来仿佛是一句结束一场谈话的结句。他把身子侧回去，视线慢慢收回，想要再去看看窗外。

豆原却忽然靠近过来，他伸出手臂到前座，像魔术般不知从哪里凭空变出一条毛巾，在川西头上尴尬地揉了揉，接着像烫了手似的猛然丢开。

毛巾落在川西的肩膀。

巴士忽然停了下来。

川西看到一个正要准备下车的人忍不住多看了他们两眼。

“……”他默默把肩膀上的毛巾抓起来。

两个人就这么相对无言着，直到巴士再次开启。

在轻轻的摇晃中，川西一声不吭地拿着毛巾慢吞吞地擦起头来。他就这么侧着身子望着玻璃窗户上的淌落的水流，忽然觉得:自己在豆原面前，其实向来很能占据主动性。

譬如现在，他就这样冷静地擦着湿漉漉的头发，既不觉得尴尬，也不感到异样，刚刚还在朋友面前抱怨的丢脸心理和焦虑情绪在遇到豆原的这一刻都已经统统消散。他甚至还能用余光看着这个坐在自己的后座，坐在巴士最末一排角落的男生，神色复杂地微微躲避着自己的目光。

半晌。川西把毛巾递过去。

“谢谢。”川西咧了下嘴。

豆原没伸手，把头凑得近了些。他小声说了句什么。

“说什么？”川西没听清，他的手还抓着毛巾，放在椅背上，下意识把头凑了一点过去。

豆原忽然紧张地抿起唇，整个人僵硬地朝自己的座位后靠:“我说，对不起……”

川西这么侧扭着身子，笑了起来:“噢……是上次的道歉吗？”

“对不起。”豆原又说了一次，清晰了许多，并附赠一双眼亮亮地望着他。

“你在紧张什么啊？”川西忽然很想薅一把对方的脑袋。但还是克制住了自己这荒唐的想法，“啊……我要准备下车了。”他把毛巾扔回给豆原，整个人转过身去，视线飞速回到前方，仿佛这样就可以忽略掉自己如擂鼓的心跳。

是你离得太近了，豆原松了口气。又像想起什么似的手忙脚乱把毛巾塞进背包里。跟着川西站起了身。

“做什么？”川西扭过头。

“下车。”豆原毫不犹豫地回答。他已经跟着川西来到车门口了。身边的人一脸疑惑:“干嘛……”

豆原好像又回到了那副从前的样子，他的左肩碰到了川西的后背，另一只手拎着背包，冲着川西傻傻地笑起来，口气却坚定无比:“本来就是来找你的。”

讨厌……讨厌……

川西大跨步走下车去。 雨已经变小了很多，但还是稀稀落落又淋到了身上，只稍稍一歪头，就能顺着颈项淌进衣领中。讨厌……川西忽然想起自己在家时被崩溃挤塞又堆积出的那一堆无聊的抱怨。

有人两三步便追了上来，急急地要朝他的手递过来什么。川西低头一望，是一柄雨伞。“我带了。”豆原说着，朝川西的手掌伸过去。

“做什么？”川西把手背到身后，那副拒绝的模样实在看起来有一点点凶，“你比我高，之前不是说自己还在长吗？”他以为自己说得很明白了，但豆原看起来还是一脸迷茫的看着自己，川西注意到他发梢也挂上了雨水。讨厌……好蠢的小孩。

“不是说来找我的吗？”

“你只有一把伞，难道要我给你撑吗？”

讨厌死了。

原来不管怎样，他真的一点都不讨厌豆原。

更何况，这本身就是一件很难很难的事。

tbc. 


	7. 陡壁 (完)

“你要换衣服吗？”这种口气熟稔得好像我们是结婚多年的夫妻，豆原心道。

刚刚发生的一切都让他还觉得像一场梦，他一路上酝酿了太多太多，以为自己能够说出很多的话语来稍微解除那诡异的氛围，甚至告解自己的所有想法。然而，现实的情况是，他真的就那么撑着伞，和身旁的人走在这场虎头蛇尾的秋雨之中，沉默无言，直到川西的家门口。

路太短了。我好废物。

豆原抖了抖手上滴着水的雨伞，摇了摇头。他张嘴，还没来得及开口说上一句话，又被川西急急地堵了回来:“豆原，把伞撑开放在走廊啦！全都是水。”只得乖乖照做，像一个理所当然在接受妻子唠叨的丈夫。

川西开始背对着豆原在换衣服，举着手臂，T恤从头部脱落，拉扯得他耳垂上的一圈银色的细小耳环晃荡起来，取代了曾经那枚发着蛊人亮光的耳钉。

豆原这时候才注意到川西换了耳饰。他有点无措地站在门口。不知该如何进行下一步。

“现在是你在害怕我吗？”川西已经换上了看起来更居家的长袖，豆原曾在他光线不太明朗的衣柜里看到过这件长袖，躺在挂着的大衣下……原来不是深蓝色。豆原暗暗地想，思绪已经不知道跑到了哪里。

“豆原？”川西走过来，又喊了他一声，豆原这才回过神来，手上已经无意识接过了川西递来的一杯热水。他像是完成任务般地喝了一口。

“没有害怕。”豆原把水杯放在一旁的桌上，胡乱地抓了一把头发。

“那你在紧张什么？”川西笑了笑，几不可觉地歪了歪头，“丢脸的可不是你。”

想吻你。豆原心道，依旧有些发怔地盯着川西耳上那枚轻轻晃荡起来的圆环。实际上他是在看那圈银色的金属围起来的小小的圆形空隙。

豆原忽然很想将自己的一根手指伸入其中。

那令他想到了戒指。

“我让你丢脸了吗？”豆原的声音又充斥着一股浓浓的鼻音，带着种让人无法心硬起来的示弱和委屈。这好像是豆原惯用的伎俩，川西不由自主地想。他没接这句话，拉开电视柜台下的一格抽屉，翻出一条崭新的毛巾。

“喏。”川西伸手。

“啊？不用还的。”豆原一脸茫然。

“什么啊？我先去洗澡了，等下换你。真以为这么湿漉漉得不会感冒吗？”

川西深呼吸了一口气，他正站在水流下，花洒开到了最大。温度调得其实有些高，砸到身上还烫得人微微发痛。不多会儿卫生间便被雾气笼罩，灰蒙蒙得看不清其他，川西把头伸到水柱下，霎时间耳畔只剩下流水哗哗的声响。像一场近在咫尺的大雨。雨点砸被背上，雨声砸进耳朵里，而他的魂魄却被隔绝在了时空之外。

川西伸出一只手撑在面前的墙壁之上，那块瓷砖好像还没被彻底烘热，有点儿凉，甚至有点冷，直浸到他背脊里，浸得他浑身发酸发麻。

门外有人来回走动的声音，伴随着金属瓷器的清脆碰撞声。应该是豆原碰倒了什么，或许是杯子，或者是他出门时还没收拾好的餐具。川西抬头望了一眼莲蓬头，在这个狭窄的密闭空间里，他曾经和一门之隔的人发生过不算隐秘的情事，唯一的见证者便是这居高临下的花洒。

水流爬过了每一寸皮肤，痒酥酥的。像被唇舌刮过的吻。

川西的手不由自主地伸到了身下，握住了自己的性器。喘息响起在耳边，是自己的。川西咬住了唇，牙齿下抵，这让他想到了豆原的最后那一个吻，野蛮又粗暴，令他觉得痛且屈辱。手掌已经围成一圈，一下一下，重重地套弄起来，摩挲，揉捏，进出……发着烧，发着痛，热度全灼在了掌心之中。川西的呼吸更加急促起来。

豆原的吻，豆原的拥抱，豆原的肩胛骨，豆原的戒指，豆原的性器，豆原的操干，前辈，女生，洗发水，居酒屋，棒球票……

喜欢做爱。

讨厌和豆原这样。

喜欢做爱。

讨厌和豆原这样。

喜欢做爱。

讨厌。

喜欢。

讨厌……

喜欢……

喜欢和豆原做爱。

喜欢做爱……

喜欢……

答案全丢落在蒸汽和水流之中。

雨停了。豆原望了一眼，静静地听着浴室传来哗啦啦的水声。

裤腿出的手机嗡嗡地震了好久，豆原才拿出来，滑开页面。点开消息。

——“怎么没来训练？”  
——“生病了吗？”

是前辈。

——“喂你这小子怎么一声不吭缺勤了？”  
——“不会真谈恋爱去了吧？”

是同队关系好的队友。

豆原眯起眼睛，慢吞吞打字回复:“去做跟踪狂了。”

几乎是秒回的消息:“什么鬼？真去谈恋爱了？”

“你帮我跟前辈请假，就说我临时有事请一天假，训练会补上的。谢谢啦。”点击发送后，豆原便果断退出聊天软件，不再理会队友带着一堆惊叹号的狂轰滥炸。

他才刚把手机放回原位。又想起什么似的从兜里摸了出来，想了想又再次放了回去。浴室的门还紧闭着。

川西洗完澡出来，觉得自己很蠢。他才那样挣扎着释放了一通，豆原却坐在一墙之隔的客厅沙发上，一副什么也不在意的样子。看到他出来，又眯起眼睛露出笑意，喊着拓実。川西有点儿恼意，他凑过去，站在豆原面前看他。他刚洗完澡，头发还是湿的，身上穿着睡觉的衣物，脚下踩着一双拖鞋。整个人看起来软塌塌的没有威慑力。他问豆原:“我还没原谅你。”你怎么轻易就这么开心？

“……”豆原皱起鼻子，小声道，“我没有和别人纠缠不清。”他像个在解释出轨的新婚丈夫，“我喜欢的一直是你，拓実。”

可以这样不分场合的胡乱告白吗？听起来好没分量也好没意义。川西被这突如其来的表白堵得说不出一个字，他低着头看着豆原，后者也仰着头望着他。倒好像自己被对方俯视着似的。

“你说什么？”川西怔着问他，声音怎么也高不起来。

他想起某次性爱之后，豆原在他耳边哼起了难听的爱豆曲，那首歌几乎没有曲调，只感觉得到温热的气流窜进耳廓内，痒酥酥的，也像吻。我被迷惑得太久了。从一开始到现在，被奇怪的歌声灌满耳朵的川西想着。原来脑子里一团浆糊，因为太放空，太甜蜜，太轻松，脑海中便真的会在恍惚间脑生出一个瞬间，想要说一些没头没脑且无解的话:

刚刚煮好的温泉蛋的蛋黄能不能永远从内里淌出，洗衣机能不能永远不停歇地保持转动，一句话能不能永远停在嘴边却不涌出到耳边，一条路能不能永远走下去，这首歌能不能永远哼不完，这个夏天能不能永远不结束……

“我说，我喜欢你，川西拓実。”

从哪里开始的呢？这场莫名其妙成为猎物开始，又藕断丝连着不肯结束的荒唐关系，终于捅破了蒙尘的布。从悬崖峭壁上掉落的川西，睁开眼发现自己身上竟还绑着一根绳，悬在踩不到底的半空，而现在在拯救他，要把他往上拉的那个人的面容他看得清晰——和当时将自己推下来的是同一个。

如果要结束这个僵局，应该割断绳索，任凭自己坠落；还是也挣扎着奋力伸出手臂，去抓住这一线生还的机会，即使根本不知道上去之后还会不会有被这个人再次推落的可能？

又如果，先发制人呢？

川西低下头，把铺天盖地涌来的思绪堵在一个吻里。

是吻。唇碰到齿，齿抵住唇。他在吻豆原，像思索，像质问，不肯分开的唇舌像一场认命的困在围城里的拥堵，堵住了豆原，也堵住了自己。

才穿上身不久的衣物又脱落在地，深秋的寒意争先恐后地缠绕上来，只有手掌经过的地方是滚烫的，像一簇一簇烫下来的火，不由分说地一路点燃着。胸前的一点被含住了，豆原轻轻地啃咬着，这场景令川西想到了哺乳，他又觉得羞耻，把身前的人推倒在沙发的靠背上，复又压了上去。

他抓起豆原的手指，伸到对方的唇瓣，弯起眼角笑了起来:“高中生，把它舔湿会吗？”怎么听都是挑衅。

沙发适合做爱吗？狭窄着挤不下分开的两人，但好像又能容纳合二为一的躯体。豆原慢慢低头含了下去，浓密的睫毛投下两道阴影，温润的口腔包裹着自己的手指，在川西的注目礼下，他轻轻的吞吐吮吸着，直到感觉自己的手指完全湿润，大脑已失去了任何思考的能力。但身体好像还能思考。豆原拿过来一个靠枕，塞到川西身下，那双腿已经缠了上来，好像早就等待好了似的。川西勾住了豆原的脖子。

还是吻，唾液交换着。舌与齿交缠着，躲避着。豆原的手指一根根侵占入川西的体内，进入隐秘的甬道。一进去，湿润温暖的触感让豆原忍不住吞了口口水，微微侧开头，开口道:“你自己弄过了。”

川西低头咬了他的鼻子一口，刚想说什么，忽然忍不住抓紧了对方的肩背处，一声急促的哀鸣就已经从唇边溢了出来。豆原的手指正以性交的姿势在川西的身体内侵城掠地，他按着豆原的躯体，却被对方几根手指掌控着。

“不够……”川西凑近身，在豆原耳后喘息。“你可以撞开我，豆原，”他的手已经抓住了豆原的性器，将这根已经发烫发胀的东西握在手中:“用真正的武器。”

豆原发出了一声极短促的、像是忍无可忍的叹息。他终于撑起了身，把身上作恶的人的双腿分得更开，紧接着便毫不留情地顶了进去。身体最紧密的契合，带出同时的甜蜜喟叹，而川西正坐在他渤发的欲望之上，额头冒出细细的汗。豆原扣紧了对方的腰。

如川西所愿，撞开了过去。

抽插，全根地没入，绝情地退出，不留情面地又一次侵入。川西在他身上晃荡起来，豆原的性器一下一下撞在川西的身躯内，而川西的那截腰那一下一下停靠在他手掌之中。好像一艘触礁却不愿回头的船，猛烈地撞击着，摇晃着；又好像一根被人揉搓着的弦，不得已发出难耐而暧昧的琴音。

川西听到他们的交合处发出阴茎和臀肉的撞击声以及淫靡的水声。他正浑身赤裸地骑在一个棒球服还没有脱完的高中生身上，这个认知让川西更加兴奋起来，他被一根阴茎操干得快乐无比，比起浴室里那场可悲的自慰，川西觉得自己仿佛回到了熟悉的天堂——即便他再跨出一步，就可能跌落地狱又如何呢。

川西仰起头，再次朝豆原索吻。对方没有任何一点犹豫地吻下来，带着无法诉说的情绪和欲望，甜美而虚空。一个牙齿磕绊牙齿，唇舌颤动唇舌的吻。

“拓実……喜欢被我操吗？”豆原啃咬着他，声音黏在耳边，又是那种令人可憎的鼻音，无端的无辜和天真。下身的性器却又撞了过来，捅入，插送。

“喜欢吗……”川西绷紧了脚背。

“不喜欢怎么会这么软，这么湿润，这么好操，“豆原继续挺着腰围困过来，“很喜欢吧……”

他看起来压根没有想要川西回答。而后者已被操干得说不出完整的字节。

川西觉察到自己眼角噙了泪，微微的痒意爬在眼尾，那感受令他觉得心情异样，便伸手想要擦拭开去。但他还没来得及动作，豆原的吻已抢先落了下来，这一下吻得很轻，落到川西的眼尾处。好像是在沾胭脂的红。

……

感觉到身边的人要起身，川西忽然伸手一把抓住他。豆原好像有些讶异，小声问他怎么了。川西觉得很累，没有睁眼，躺在床边，闭着眼睛慢慢说：“我的电话……”然后报出一串数字。

虽然没有道理，但如果要做占据主动性的人。更应该无畏一些吧。川西自暴自弃地想。

豆原“噢”了一声，这才抽开自己的手臂，径直走向客厅，沙发上一片狼藉。他走过去，翻到自己的手机。又倒回到卧室，站在门口，声音里全是笑意：“记不住。再说一次。”

川西依旧躺在床上，没有动静，仿佛又睡了过去。豆原就这么静静地站在门口，举着手机。看川西缩在被窝里的模样。

过了不知多久，那边才传来报数字的声音，这下他说得很慢，好像特意在等豆原一个一个数字地输入一般。

“0……9……”川西一边念着，一边觉得好像有一根绳索缠在腰背，拉着掉落悬崖半空的他，正一点点往上爬。

“……3……1………”伸在半空的手臂被人一把抓到了，有凛冽的风割在脸上，割过喉咙。

“……5。”

他终于攀住了陡壁的边缘，再从悬落的半空，回到可供栖息的安全之陆。

End. 

豆原再次回到客厅，他没穿拖鞋，赤着脚踩在地板上，觉得有些冷。走到门口的柜子旁，豆原拿起自己的背包，打开拉链，从内层的包里拿出一个老式的手机。这才漫不经心地点开短信栏，拉了两下，点开一个没有备注姓名的号码。上边只有一条已发送的信息孤零零停在页面。但编辑栏内还留着一句未编辑完的话。

“如果我不试着去理解你，那该有多快乐。”

“拓実，我能不能”

豆原的手指停留在短信上，没有任何动作，过了半晌，他轻声说了一句“好傻逼”，按下了删除键。

把老式手机再放进背包里，拉上拉链，归到原位。豆原这才转过身，拿起手里的手机，愉快地打了一行字:

“哈喽，这里是豆原。”

点击发送——

选择收件人——

“拓実”——

只有甘心坠入陷阱的猎人，才能让猎物永不脱逃。


End file.
